because, I Love U
by kyuraapark
Summary: "Kau berfikir aku tidak waras kan? asal kau tahu Baek, aku masih normal. Aku menyukai wajah cantik seorang wanita, dada dan bokong berisi wanita. Aku masih menyukai itu semua. Pernikahan ini hanya sampai ayahku menuliskan namaku diatas kertas warisannya. Kau harus ingat itu." - Chanyeol (Chanbaek story! , BxB)


because, I Love U

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

drama, hurt/comfort, marriage life

B x B

Recomended Song : Wendy - Because I Love You

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, Baekhyun anak baik kan?" anak kecil yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu pun mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan ibunya.

"Tunggu disini oke? Eomma akan membeli snack dan minuman untuk bekal kita pulang nanti. Paham?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Baekhyun kembali mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

Baekhyun melihat ibunya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus surai hitamnya sebelum pergi menembus kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang memasuki stasiun kereta.

Anak kecil yang baru merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kelima itu tidak sedikitpun menaruh kecurigaan pada ibunya. Yang dia tahu, mereka berdua jauh-jauh dari Busan ke Seoul untuk merayakan ulang tahun Baekhyun dengan bersenag-senang di taman bermain yang terkenal diKorea Selatan, dan ini baru pertama kalinya dia menginjakan kaki di Seoul. Kini, sudah dua jam berlalu. Ibunya meninggalkan Baekhyun kecil sendirian di depan stasiun kereta.

Hari sudah gelap, tapi sang ibu belum juga kembali, Baekhyun kecil mulai merasa takut, karena suasana disana cukup sepi. Ia tidak berani meminta bantuan orang lain, karena ibunya selalu mengajarkan Baekhyun untuk tidak merepotkan orang lain. Entah harus disebut bodoh atau terlalu polos, yang jelas Baekhyun selalu menjadi anak yang penurut. Jadi otak kecilnya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berjalan, mencari keberadaan ibunya.

Tanpa terasa, kaki-kaki kecilnya membawa ia ke sebuah jalan yang sepi, tidak ada kendaraan ataupun orang yang melintasi jalan itu. Baekhyun sudah berjalan cukup jauh, tapi ia belum menemukan keberadaan ibunya. Kakinya mulai terasa sakit, ia pun segera duduk di bangku halte untuk beristirahat sejenak, namun ternyata segerombolan preman disebrang jalan mengintai Baekhyun dengan tatapan lapar bak singa menemukan mangsanya. Baekhyun yang jelas melihat segerombolan preman membelakkan matanya ketika 4 orang pria berbadan besar itu berjalan perlahan kearahnya, Baekhyun kecil yang ketakutan langsung berlari menjauh.

Ditengah pelariannya Baekhyun tersandung batu kecil dan jatuh. Lututnya bergesekan dengan aspal yang kasar dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, tapi ia tidak menangis, karena ia selalu teringat pesan ayahnya sebelum pergi, bahwa Baekhyun tidak boleh menangis apapun yang terjadi, karena dia laki-laki. Ayahnya bilang bahwa laki-laki harus kuat, tidak boleh cengeng. dan ucapun itu sudah melekat kuat di kepala Baekhyun, kini ia hanya meringis pelan melihat luka dilututnya, kemudian Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika 4 preman itu sudah berada dibelakangnya. Dengan wajah menakutkan mereka menyeringai mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terduduk, sementara tubuh kecil Baekhyun membeku ketika tangan salah seorang preman itu menyentuh wajahnya dan beralih menyentuh tengkuknya, dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish!mimpi sialan itu lagi! tak bisakah aku tidur dengan tenang!"

Pekik namja manis itu merasa kesal karena mimpi buruknya,dia segera bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang singlenya.

Byun Baekhyun, namja manis itu mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dia baru saja tertidur pukul 4 pagi karena semalaman dia melatih para pemula di organisasinya ditambah dengan lima target yang harus ia selesaikan malam itu juga.

.

Kalian pasti tidak menyangka jika namja yang tengah memanyunkan bibir karena kesal baru saja mimpi buruk itu adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Ya, dia adalah salah satu anggota penting organisasi rahasia ilegal yang berjasa membantu client mereka yang berani membayar mahal untuk membunuh musuhnya atau membalaskan dendam pada orang yang tidak clientnya sukai, adalah tugas utama seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Kejadian 19 tahun lalu membuat Baekhyun si anak penurut berubah menjadi Baekhyun yang kejam. Entah sudah berapa ratus nyawa yang ia renggut secara paksa oleh tangannya sendiri. Baekhyun hanya akan menyeringai menakutkan ketika telah berhasil membunuh targetnya, ia tertawa sinis melihat tubuh yang sudah tidak bernafas tergeletak dilantai dengan darah yang meleber deras dari kepala.

Saat Baekhyun berumur lima tahun, seorang pria bertubuh tegap menolongnya dari godaan preman yang terkutuk. Hanya dengan mengeluarkan suaranya, pria itu mampu membuat preman yang akan menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun lari terbirit-birit. Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak merasa takut, tubuh kecilnya bergetar ketika pria yang menolongnya tadi berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan Baekhyun. Pria itu tersenyum, tapi bagi Baekhyun itu lebih pantas disebut seringaian. Pria itu berkata...

" _kau sudah dibuang oleh orang tuamu, ikutlah denganku. Aku akan melatihmu menjadi laki-laki yang kuat. Dan saat hari itu tiba. Kau dapat membunuh orang-orang yang sudah menyakitimu. Kau mau?"_

Baekhyun membelakkan matanya ketika pria asing dihadapannya menyebutkan kata 'membunuh' . sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan membunuh ibunya sendiri, walaupun dia sadar, bahwa ia telah dibuang oleh ibu kandungnya. Dan karena itu, Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan pria asing tersebut.

Kim Woo Bin, ketua EXODUS saat ini, membuat Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi pembunuh yang handal. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu,apakah ia harus bersyukur atau menyesali keadaannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Getaran ponsel pintarnya di meja nakas menyadarkan Baekhyun yang masih terkantuk. Ia langsung melirik dan mendapati nama Kai –sahabat seprofesinya- terpangpang di layar. Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak, kali ini nyawa siapa lagi yang harus dia renggut?. Memikirnya Baekhyun tersenyum konyol, saat ini dia merasa seperti malaikat maut yang ada di drama yang sesekali ia tonton.

"Ya hitam?" ucap serak Baekhyun setelah menerima panggilan Kai.

"Yak! Inisialku Kai! Jika kau sekali lagi memanggilku hitam aku tak akan segan membocorkan kepalamu B!" teriak sinis Kai di sebrang telpon.

Dalam dunia mereka dilarang keras menggunakan nama asli, setiap anggota memiliki banyak tanda pengenal yang berbeda untuk digunakan dalam berbagai administrasi di kehidupan sehari-hari, seperti rumah sakit misalnya, atau keperluan lain yang membutuhkan data diri untuk memiliki suatu barang. selain untuk menjaga kerahasiaan EXODUS, nama palsu juga berguna untuk menghindari kecurigaan polisi yang memburu EXODUS.

"Sebelum kau lakukan itu, aku sudah membocorkan jantungmu terlebih dulu Kai."

"YAK!" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar umpatan temannya.

Kai, dengan nama asli Kim Jong In adalah rekan kerja Baekhyun dalam melaksanakan misi. tumbuh bersama dalam lingkungan yang kejam, membuat Jong In jatuh cinta diam-diam pada Baekhyun tanpa ia sadari. Kai selalu patuh pada perintah ketua. Karena Kim Woo Bin merupakan ayah kandung dari Jong In, dan ia terpaksa masuk EXODUS, karena Woo Bin selalu mengancam jika tidak menuruti perkataannya, maka Jong In harus bersiap menerima kabar duka dari wanita yang ia sayangi, ibu kandungnya. Jong In adalah orang yang selalu melindungi Baekhyun, walaupun kenyataannya Baekhyun sama kuatnya dengan Jong In. Tapi terkadaang saat Baekhyun ceroboh, Jong In selalu menghadang tembakan dari musuh dan berakhir dirinya yang terluka. Karena Jong In tidak akan membiarkan Byun Baekhyun terluka. Karena Baekhyun adalah orang kedua yang dia sayangi setelah ibunya.

"Song Jae Bum, laki-laki, lahir tahun 1979, 170cm/60kg, seorang reporter berita harian 'mokdo'. Dia menggali kasus korupsi tuan Cha, dan tuan Cha ingin kita membunuhnya karena dia sudah banyak mendapat bukti. Aku tunggu kau dimarkas 10 menit dari sekarang. Satu..."

"Yak Kai! Aku bahkan baru membuka mataku setelah semalaman membunuh orang!"

"Dua... waktu terus berjalan B!"

"Ish" Baekhyun segera mematikan sambungan dan berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok... tok... tok.. tok.. tok...

Suara ketukan pintu yang keras dan tidak sabaran membuat namja tampan yang masih bergelung di selimut tebalnya merasa terusik.

"Chanyeol, ini eomma! buka pintunya! Kau tidak sedang menjamah perempuan kan?!" teriak sang ibu diluar kamar masih mengetuk keras pintu kayu ber cat putih itu.

Chanyeol merasakan kepalanya pening, ia baru saja tertidur ketika jam menunjukan pukul 2 pagi karena semalaman ia berusaha menyelesaikan skripsinya yang menuntut untuk dijamah. kini, dia telah memasuki kuliah semester akhir, seluruh waktunya tersita oleh tugas-tugas akhirnya, mana ada waktu untuk menjamah perempuan seperti yang ibunya bilang. Bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya Kang Seul Gi.

Chanyeol segera menendang selimut yang menutup tubuhnya, dan segera membuka kunci agar ibunya berhenti mengetuk pintu.

"Anakku... dimana kau sembunyikan perempuan itu? kau harus bertanggung jawab, menikahlah dengan dia secepatnya." Seru ibunya bersemangat sambil memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh tempat.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, bahkan matahari masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan dirinya, sedangkan ibunya tak tahu malu menuduh anaknya sendiri menyembunyikan gadis di kamarnya.

"Eomma, bercandamu tidak lucu. Aku seharian bercumbu dengan laptopku, tidak ada satu gadispun disini. Sebenarnya apa maksud eomma?"

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Raut wajah Sandara –Nyonya Park- berubah sedih.

"Ini gawat Chanyeol, ayahmu akan memilih dan menuliskan ahli waris jika, siapa yang akan menikah terlebih dulu diantara kau dan Jimin, itu lah yang akhirnya menjadi ahli waris. Kau harus menemukan seseorang yang kau nikahi lebih dulu dari anak wanita licik itu! kau harus menikah secepatnya! bagaimanapun aku adalah istri pertama ayahmu, kau adalah anak pertama dikeluarga ini, aku tidak ingin kau hanya menjadi direktur di cabang perusahaan, kau harus menjadi direktur utama! kau tidak ingin melihat eomma sedih kan sayang?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka mendengar penjelasan sandara, tapi Dari sekian banyak kata yang sandara ucapkan, Chanyeol hanya menangkap kata : _kau . harus_ . _menikah . secepatnya._

Ingin sekali Chanyeol menendang dinding sekeras-kerasnya, dia sangat stress dengan tugas-tugas yang tidak pernah berhenti diberikan oleh dosennya, dan kini ditambah dengan tekanan dari ibu kandungnya yang meminta ia untuk menikah secepatnya, membuat kepala Chanyeol seakan mau pecah. Kekasihnya, Seul Gi baru masuk kuliah semester kedua, dan ia tidak yakin jika Seulgi ingin menikah muda.

"Kau akan kekampus siang ini kan? bawa kekasihmu kerumah hari ini."

"Eomma, menikah itu tidak mudah. Kekasihku belum tentu mau menikah denganku." Ucapnya frustasi.

"Baiklah aku akan memberi waktu seminggu untuk kau mebujuk kekasihmu itu. oke?"

Sandara mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar putranya.

"Jika tidak, kau akan ku jodohkan dengan teman eomma. kau mau?" tanya sandara yang menyembul dibalik pintu dan segera menutupnya kembali.

Chanyeol bergedik ngeri, yang benar saja. Tidak ada dalam kamusnya pria tampan seperti dirinya menikah dengan tante-tante seumuran ibunya. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Dari pada menikah dengan ahjuma keriput dia lebih memilih menikah dengan namja sekalian. _/Chanyeol-ah...hati-hati dengan ucapanmu/_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai dan B tengah berada didalam mobil sedan hitam menunggu targetnya. 3 jam yang lalu, Kai diam-diam mencuri ponsel milik atasan si target yang berada dibandara untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis, dan menyuruh target untuk bertemu di alamat yang ia kirimkan melalui sms. Beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya sang target terlihat berjalan sendiri memasuki pabrik tua yang tidak terpakai lagi.

Baekhyun menyeringai, melihat target yang tidak sedikitpun terlihat takut memasuki tempat eksekusi matinya. Dia langsung menyiapkan senjata yang akan digunakan untuk membunuh target.

"Kau bisa sendiri?" tanya Kai yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Tentu saja, aku akan kembali lima menit kemudian." Ujar Baekhyun mengeratkan jaket hitamnya dan turun dari mobil.

.

.

.

" _Sajangnim_ , aku sudah ada disini." Teriak pria yang masih menggunakan setelan kantornya. Tapi tidak ada siapapun disini, dia seketika merasa janggal karena hanya ada gema suaranya di dalam pabrik pipa yang ia yakini telah ditinggal lama oleh pemiliknya.

"Kau tepat waktu nak." Suara dingin Baekhyun menyadarkan pria itu. sementara si target bukannya takut, dia malah tersenyum menggoda menatap Baekhyun yang cukup jauh darinya.

"Oh, ada orang? Apa kau juga tersesat disini? Kau siapa pria manis?" pria itu perlahan mendekat menuju Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang geram mendengar ucapan pria itu, langsung mengeluarkan pistol yang dibawanya dan mengarahkan senjata api itu pada kepala target. Seketika pria yang sempat menggoda Baekhyun itu pun terdiam membeku ditempat.

"Aku? Aku anggota EXODUS. Dan kau baru saja membuatku marah karena memanggilku manis. "

DOR... DOR...

Dua peluru sukses menebus kepala targetnya yang mati seketika.

"Aku tidak suka mulut kotormu itu memanggilku manis. Aku _manly_! Kau tidak lihat aku baru saja membunuhmu hah?! Dasar brengsek! Saat kau sudah tiba di neraka, jangan sebut namaku!"

Baekhyun menendang mayat laki-laki itu sebelum pergi dengan wajah kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu kesal begitu? apa dia melawan?" tanya Kai setelah mendapati Baekhyun masuk mobil dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Sialan itu memanggilku manis! Aku hampir saja memenggal kepalanya, tapi sayangnya aku tidak membawa pedang."

Kai terkekeh pelan, hampir disetiap misi Baekhyun selalu mengeluhkan hal yang sama, dan dari sekian banyak orang yang mati karena memanggilnya manis, Baekhyun masih belum juga menyadari bahwa dirinya memang sangat manis dan cantik untuk ukuran seorang anggota pembunuh bayaran setingkat EXODUS. Dan Baekhyun pula lah yang membuat kai menambah list orang yang harus ia lindungi selain ibunya dari kejamnya sang ketua EXODUS yang sewaktu-waktu dapat membunuh siapa saja.

"Sudahlah, lagipula dia sudah mati. Tapi kau memang manis jika dilihat dari dekat Baek."

Baekhyun langsung menatap tajam Kai. Dan mengarahkan pistol di kepala temannya itu.

"Kau mau aku juga menembak kepalamu hah?!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Tenang _my bro_ , kau _manly_! Benar-benar _manly_!" ucap Kai dengan senyum takutnya mengacungkan kedua jempol tangan kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun tersenyum ketika kai sudah memujinya _manly_ dan menurunkan senjatanya.

"Aku lapar! Nanti turunkan aku di kafe."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena 30 menit yang lalu Seulgi memutuskan hubungan mereka setelah diajak menikah oleh Chanyeol. Sesuai dugaannya, wanita cantik bermarga Kang itu akan menolak karena usia mereka yang masih sangat muda, dan Seulgi berasalan tidak ingin menikah saat ini karena ingin fokus di kuliah musiknya. Dan dengan berat hati Chanyeol menerima keputusan orang tercintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah mereka jalani selama 1 tahun.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menembus jalanan seoul, siang ini matahari bersinar sangat terik, Chanyeol kehilangan minatnya untuk masuk jam kuliah dan lebih memilih kembali kerumah menenangkan pikirannya yang stres luar biasa.

Ibunya tidak henti-hentinya menelepon menanyakan kabar calon pengantin pilihan Chanyeol. dan itu sangat menganggu bagi Chanyeol, dia baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya, sementara ibunya tidak peduli dan menyuruh Chanyeol mencari pengganti secepatnya. Chanyeol yang tak fokus dengan jalanan tidak menyadari lampu telah berubah menjadi merah dan ia cepat-cepat menginjak rem mobilnya ketika menyadari hampir menabrak seseorang.

.

.

.

.

Kai berlalu dengan sedan hitamnya meninggalkan Baekhyun di sebrang kafe favoritnya. Baekhun pun segera mencari toilet untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Baekhyun melirik lampu penyebrangan yang berubah hijau, dia sengaja membiarkan orang lain menyebrang terlebih dulu, dan segera melangkah kakinya ketika sudah sepi, tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil kia sorento silver menyerempet tubuh mungil Baekhyun, membuat ia sedikit terkejut dan langsung jatuh menyamping bertumpu pada sikut dan lutut kirinya.

"Ish, kenapa hari ini sangat menyebalkan?!" kesalnya. Baekhyun melihat mobil yang menyerempetnya tadi berhenti, lalu seorang pria tinggi keluar dari sana. Dan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terduduk.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Baekhyun seketika mematung mendengar suara berat pria tampan dihadapannya, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran yang belum pernah Baekhyun lihat selama menjadi anggota EXODUS, tatapan pria itu membuah hatinya hangat. Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun tak berkedip menatap wajah pria asing itu, Mata bulat, hidung mancung, rahang yang tegas, dan postur tubuh yang tinggi menambah kesan tampan pada pria yang kini tengah menyentuh kedua pundak Baekhyun. Ketika kedua iris mata mereka bertemu, wajah Baekhyun terasa panas, dan ia yakin wajahnya tengah memerah sekarang, ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga, apakah ia sudah gila? Tidak mungkin. _apa ini rasanya jatuh cinta?_

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu lagi, menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ne. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah, maaf aku sedang tidak fokus tadi. kau bisa bangun?"

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan dia baru menyadari jika sikut dan lutut kiri namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu terluka dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah,

"Hey, kau berbohong padaku? Sikut dan lutut mu berdarah. Ikut aku, aku akan mengobatimu." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya, tapi ketika akan membuka pintu mobil Baekhyun berhenti.

"aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. ini hanya luka kecil. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri." _Lengan kiriku ini bahkan pernah tertembak peluru, jadi ini bukan masalah besar._ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

" aku yang menyebabkan luka itu jadi aku yang akan mengobatimu."

.

.

.

.

"Nah selesai." Gumam Chanyeol setelah menempelkan plester terakhir di lutut Baekhyun yang terluka. Ia kemudian bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan langsung duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

Kini, mereka berdua tengah duduk di bangku taman, setelah sebelumnya membeli plester dan antiseptic di apotik.

"Sekali lagi, maaf Baekhyun-ssi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah.

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun tidak ingin menyamarkan nama aslinya pada pria tampan yang baru saja ia temui.

"Sudah aku bilang ini hanya luka kecil. Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-ssi." jawab Baekhyun tersenyum manis, bukan senyuman mengerikan yang biasa ia lakukan pada targetnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak, aku akan mampir ke suatu tempat." _Jika kau tahu tempat tinggalku, aku tidak yakin kau akan pulang dengan selamat._

Pria tinggi itu tersenyum, dan berdiri menghadap Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi, senyuman pria itu membuat dada Baekhyun berdebar, senyuman yang memperlihatkan gigi putih pria itu, membuat dadanya bergemuruh tak beraturan, merasakan debaran yang tak biasa.

Dan Baekhyun memutuskan, ia akan menjadi seorang stalkers pria tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol itu. dia akan mengikuti kemanapun pria tampannya itu pergi. cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hari ini adalah hari ke tujuh Baekhyun menjadi stalkers Chanyeol, pekerjaannya menjadi seorang anggota EXODUS memudahkan ia mengetahui dengan cepat segala informasi tentang seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lahir tanggal 27 November 24 tahun silam, Chanyeol tinggal di perumahan elit Gangnam, makanan favorit Chanyeol adalah Galbi dan Tonkatsu, dia juga sangat menyukai pisang, warna kesukaannya adalah hitam, golongan darah Chanyeol adalah A, Chanyeol sangat suka makan es krim, dan tidak menyukai makanan pedas, Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur jika lampunya dimatikan, Chanyeol kuliah semester akhir di Kyung Hee University jurusan Management. Termasuk mengetahui fakta bahwa Chanyeol memiliki saudara 3 tahun lebih muda beda ibu bernama Park Jimin. Dan satu lagi, ia sangat bahagia ketika mengetahui Chanyeol baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya.

Dan kini, setelah menyelesaikan misinya Baekhyun kembali mengikuti Chanyeol, dia mencoba bersikap biasa duduk di bangku taman Universitas sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Kedua matanya yang tertutup kacamata hitam melirik Chanyeol di bangku taman berbeda yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter itu tengah berbicara dengan wanita, yang Baekhyun tau adalah ibunya. Tanpa disadari, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mentapnya dengan seriangaian yang terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

 _Apa aku ketahuan?_

.

.

.

"Eomma, kenapa menyusulku kemari? Sebentar lagi aku ada jam kuliah. Kita bisa membicarakannya dirumah nanti." Chanyeol menggerutu ketika baru saja ibunya menyusul ke kampus untuk memberitahu bahwa ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kau harus menikah secepatnya sayang! Jimin dan ibunya yang licik itu sudah menemukan calon, mereka akan mendaftarkan pernikahan Jimin lusa."

Chanyeol menghela nafas , pernikahan itu lagi. Ibunya sangat terobsesi dengan pernikahan Chanyeol, dan selama 7 hari ini, Chanyeol tidak perduli akan hal itu. ia sudah bosan mendengar ibunya selalu berbicara tentang pernikahan. Chanyeol sebenarnya juga tak ingin menyerahkan kekayaan ayahnya begitu saja pada Jimin, dan dia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya, cukup hanya saat ayahnya menikah dengan ibunya Jimin. Ibunya tidak boleh merasa sedih lagi.

Chanyeol memikirkan sebuah cara agar ibunya berhenti sejenak membicarakan pernikahan, dan tiba-tiba suatu ide melintas dipikirannya ketika ia tahu namja mungil yang duduk di bangku berbeda tengah melirik kearahnya walaupun tertutup kacamata hitam. Chanyeol menyeringai, dia akan memperkenalkan pria mungil itu sebagai kekasihnya saat ini, dan ia ingin melihat reaksi ibunya ketika tahu bahwa anak satu-satunya itu menyukai namja. Apakah ibunya akan menyerah dan berhenti menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menikah?

"Eomma, sebenarnya... aku sudah punya kekasih." Ucap Chanyeol masih melirik Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi! Dimana pacarmu?! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Tanya sang ibu antusias.

"Disana, namja yang memakai kemeja putih dan jeans panjang hitam sedang membaca sebuah majalah anak-anak(?)" Chanyeol berdiri dan tersenyum lembut berjalan kearah Baekhyun.

Sandara mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan mengerinyitkan dahinya. Namja?

"Hai sayang, maaf aku mengabaikanmu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun semakin tak berkutik ketika Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya, senyum Chanyeol membuat dia menganga kecil, dia sudah ketahuan rupanya.

"Hai sayang, maaf aku mengabaikanmu." Jantung Baekhyun hampir saja meledak ketika mendengar Chanyeol memanggil dia dengan sebutan 'sayang'.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat tubuh namja mungil itu berdiri dan segera memeluk Baekhyun erat, majalah yang digenggam Baekhyun pun terjatuh. Baekhyun masih tidak menyangka bahwa impian nya selama ini menjadi kenyataan.

"Chanyeol kau..." suara Sandara meyadarkan Chanyeol untuk segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne eomma? Aku menyukai dia. Apa eomma masih akan menyuruhku untuk menikah secepatnya?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat dada Baekhyun kembali berdetak dengan kencang. _Chanyeol menyukaiku? Apa selama ini dia sadar telah dibuntuti oleh ku?_

"Kenapa dari dulu kau tidak bilang menyukai namja manis, aku baru saja akan menjodohkanmu dengan teman eomma yang membutuhkan. Hahahaha"

Sandara tertawa mendengar ucapanya sendiri, berbeda dengan ekspresi Chanyeol yang sedikit terkejut karena rencananya gagal, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk merasa canggung, untung saja wanita itu adalah ibunya Chanyeol. Jika bukan, Baekhyun akan langsung memenggal kepalanya saat itu juga karena sudah menyebutnya manis.

Sandara menghela nafas sejenak untuk menormalkan kembali nafasnya, kemudian dia menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol dan tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menyeretnya.

"Ayo daftarkan pernikahan kalian sekarang!"

"APA?!" teriak keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, sekarang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah duduk di sofa apartemen baru mereka, Sandara baru saja pergi setelah mengucapkan beberapa pesan aneh, seperti.

" _Eomma akan segera pergi, karena eomma tahu hormon seseorang yang baru saja menikah. Hehe"_

Dan

" _Berikan eomma cucu secapatnya ya..."_

Mana mungkin ia dapat memberi ibunya cucu, jika yang telah menjadi istrinya itu adalah seorang namja. Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas berat ketika memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Chanyeol, kau ingin memakan sesuatu? Aku jarang memasak, tapi aku tahu caranya memasak ramyun. Atau mau aku belikan Galbi?"

Suara lembuat namja mungil disampingnya menyadarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersadar kembali jika dia sudah menikah, dan ia tidak tinggal sendiri di apartemen itu. Chanyeol menikahi namja yang baru saja dia temui, namja yang kini ada didepannya memang sangat manis dan cantik, tapi dia tidak serius untuk benar-benar menikah dengan seorang pria, candaannya membuat dia harus menanggung akibatnya.

"Tidak aku akan langsung tidur"

Chanyeol berbalik menghadap namja asing itu.

"namamu... Byun Baekhyun kan?" namja mungil itu mengangguk.

"aku minta maaf untuk semua hal yang terjadi hari ini..." ucapnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih menuggu kelanjutan kalimat yang diucapkan suaminya. Seketika, Baekhyun tersenyum ketika hatinya memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan suami, Baekhyun tidak tahu perbuatan baik apa yang dilakukannya sehingga dia pantas dinikahi oleh Chanyeol, pujaan hatinya.

Namun, Baekhyun sedikit kecewa, karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, memori satu minggu lalu tentang Baekhyun hilang dari otak pria tampan itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Chanyeol telah resmi menjadi milik nya. Seutuhnya.

"Tidak apa Chanyeol, kau tahu aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga yang akan menentang pernikahan ini, jadi tidak masalah." Ucap Baekhyun setelah menunggu lama Chanyeol yang tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menggunakan identitas aslinya untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol. dia hanya tidak ingin ada hal yang disembunyikan, keculi pekerjaannya sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Dia tidak ingin suami barunya itu lari ketakutan setelah mendengar pekerjaan sebenarnya.

"Kau berfikir aku tidak waras kan? asal kau tahu Baek, aku masih normal. Aku menyukai wajah cantik seorang wanita, dada dan bokong berisi wanita. Aku masih menyukai itu semua. Pernikahan ini hanya sampai ayahku menuliskan namaku diatas kertas warisannya. Kau harus ingat itu."

Nada bicara Chanyeol menjadi dingin, tatapan nya berubah tajam, suasana pun menjadi terasa mencekam diruang itu.

" _Kau bukan Chanyeol yang aku kenal. Dimana tatapan hangatmu?"_ Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati, melihat kepergian Chanyeol meninggalkan ia seorang diri.

.

.

"Ish, apa itu? masih normal?! Dia pikir aku tidak normal karena menyukai namja tinggi bertelinga lebar seperti dia?! Aku memang tidak memiliki dada besar seperti wanita, tapi aku memiliki bokong seksi! Apa dia tidak tahu itu?! Ish Park Chanyeol bodoh! Awas saja kau menyesal karena mencampakkanku! Untung saja aku tidak berniat menembak kepalamu! " gerutu Baekhyun kesal, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Ya benar, kau tidak perlu mencintaiku Chan, aku hanya seorang pembunuh. Tapi aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membunuhmu walaupun kau akan membunuhku secara perlahan dengan sikapmu itu." Gumamnya pelan

"Aku akan melindungimu Chanyeol-ah, walalupun kau tak menyukaiku. apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berada di belakangmu. Karena kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Setelah lama merenung, Baekhyun tersadar jika ponselnya tidak aktif seharian ini.

 _164 pesan, 69 panggilan tak terjawab_

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, seluruh pesan dan panggilan itu berasal dari Kai, tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun segera menghubungi kembali Kai.

" _YAK B! KAU DARI MANA SAJA! KENAPA KAU MATIKAN PONSEL MU! KAU SUDAH GILA! KETUA MENCARIMU!"_

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, teriakan Kai bisa saja membuatnya tuli, dan jika ia tuli dia tidak akan mendengar lagi suara seksi suaminya. Chanyeol. dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

tanpa peduli dengan umpatan Kai, Baekhyun pun mulai berbicara.

"Kai, kenapa hatiku sakit saat dia mengucapkan itu. dia masih normal. Dan dia tidak menyukaiku. Tapi aku mencintainya"

" _Yak B! Kau bicara apa? apa yang terjadi?"_

"Ada sesuatu terjadi hari ini, aku akan segera kembali ke markas."

.

.

.

.

 **t.b.c**

.

.

.

.

Masih ngutang "Missing you", tapi ide ff abal ini tiba-tiba muncul. Maaf.

Ff ini akan aku delete, jika tidak ada peminatnya.

So... Reviews?


End file.
